doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Made in Spanish
Antigua Taxqueña #144, Col. Barrio de San Lucas Delegación Coyoacán México D.F. 04030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Edición Mezcla Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|229px|Antigua Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 Antigua Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español para cine y televisión, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, cuyo dueño es el actor y director de doblaje Gabriel Cobayassi, con más de 35 años de trayectoria en el medio. Sus salas de grabación, instalaciones, y oficinas se encuentran ubicadas en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña # 144, en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México. En algunas ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope Dubbing and Distribution y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados en este estudio, destacan series y películas, entre otros. La gerente general es Denice Cobayassi. Trabajos Series de televisión *Aliens en América *Anger Management *Boss *Criando malvas *El encantador de perros (para Caaliope) *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Glory Daze *House of Lies *La teoría del Big Bang *Los Borgia *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City *Men in Trees *Mujer de fases *Robin Hood *Sherlock *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor *The Big C (versión Showtime) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) (para Caaliope) Películas *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *A Single Man (primera versión) *Awake *Beautiful Boy *Bitter Moon (segunda versión) *Bobby *Buried *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Butterfly on a Wheel *Catch. 44 *Ceremony (segunda versión) *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) (para Caaliope) *Después de la vida *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz/Millennium Films) *El escritor fantasma (versión de Moviecity) *El gran reto *El hijo de nadie *El hombre y el espejo *El luchador *El novio de mi novia *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *From Paris with Love *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *It's a Boy Girl Thing (para Caaliope) *La dama de negro *La reina (versión TV) (para Caaliope) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Los indestructibles (versión TV) *Los próximos tres días *Love Happens (segunda versión) *Mi nombre es Bruce *Nada como las vacaciones *Originalmente pirata (versión TV) *Paper Man *Planet Terror (versión TV) *Punisher: Zona de guerra (primera versión) *Saliendo con otros *Shame (segunda versión) *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) *The Raven *The Resident *The Road (versión de Netflix) *The Steam Experiment *The Way of War *Tiro mortal *Traidor (redoblaje) *Yo sin ti Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca Anime *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (para Grupo Macías) Telenovelas *El honor de amar *Luna roja Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Los chicos son mejores que las flores Series animadas *La Tierra vista por Albán *Rosie Directores *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *Marcela Páez *Queta Calderón *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza Clientes *The Weinstein Company *Millennium Films *Warner Bros. Television *Lionsgate *Starz *HBO *BBC *Showtime Networks Inc. Véase también *Copa Producciones *MADE Productions Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje